Titans, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Catwomen Find Lyoko
by Blackraven51
Summary: A Summary of what the story is like inside. Give me reviews to tell if I bother making the story. Fist one to email me on what I making some of the characters! -Discontinued- I have no ideas for this story anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this a story about Code Lyoko, Teen Titans, and Some Inuyasha characters. I'm basically going to explain first wait for reviews as to whether I continue or not. So please review and let me know as to whether I continue or if my story sounds like crap. I'm doing this by request!**

**Inuyasha Characters-**

**Inuyasha-**Inuyasha is just the same (headstrong), and I dressed as a punk rock person. Pants like Ulrich's big Army boots and a red tea shirt (by the way all his clothes are red except his boots they're black) He still has his dog ears, fangs, and claws. But since this is a school I'm making him keep his sword in his dorm room. Inuyasha is caught between his love Kikyo and this present day girl named Kagome. He finally made his decision to tag along with Kikyo after Kagome dumped him for Kouga. Now he and Kikyo have been in the present for two years and is finally getting the hang of the modern world.

**Kikyo-**Kikyo I dressed in a belly Tea shirt that's dark blue and has writing on it(Writingdemon and proud of it) and jean short-shorts, army boots, and her hair is pulled back in a bun. Kikyo also has dog ears, fang, and claws like Inuyasha. Otherwise she look the same, and by request she has a more exciting personality

(active, passionate, understanding, caring, adventurous, and humor). She also unaware of her mysterious past.

_That's it for the Inuyasha characters!_

**Teen Titans- **

**Raven-**A dark Goth with mysterious powers of telekinesis. She wears leotard, a blue cloak, violet hair, blue boots, and she a has gray skin. Raven has a hard time opening up to people and the only one who has ever gotten semi close to her was Robin. Raven is a Half-demon, her father _Trigon The Terrible_ and her mother Aralla _Queen of Azarath_. Raven is a girl who like to hold her emotions deep within her for fear of hurting anyone.

**Robin-**AKA _BOY WONDER_. An expert in Martial Arts and has a constant obsession with his #1 villain _Slade_. Robin wear a red suit, green plants, green gloves, and a mask that covers his eyes. He's also captain f his Team the TEEN TITANS. He's kinda caught between the two members one his female team mate Raven, and Starfire. Mostly mistaken with still being the famous Batman's sidekick. Robin's headstrong and once he's made up his mind there's no stopping him, LOOK OUT!

**Starfire-**Starfire an innocent alien from the planet Tamaran. She wears a purple belly-top, purple knee-high boots, purple skirt, and has reddish-orange hair. Her constant crush on Boy-Wonder tops everything on her list. Starfire works real hard to understand the ways of the Earth people, but sadly is not doing very well. His sister Blackfire the exact opposite of her in everyway. Starfire is passionate towards her team mate and is always on the look out for new friends.

**Cyborge-**A half machine, half human person is caring, understanding, and most of all always on the look for a good time! He became a half robot when he was involved in a serious accident that threatened his life. He felt like a misfit and the Teen Titans are a way he feels more at home.

**Beast-Boy-** A Halfling that skin and hair was died green during an chemical accident. The chemicals gave him is ability to change into different animals (alien animals too) to take charge in a instance. Like Starfire Beast-Boy also has a crush only it's on Terra. Beast-Boy was a jump suit that's black, purple, and some dark red. His personality is both funny and annoying.

**Terra-**Terra a blond with a white belly-shirt short-pants, and tennis shoes. Her ability to move the small part of Earth has caused her very much grief in her past. Her crush on Beast-Boy and her jealousy of Raven was a weird combo but some how Terra always manganese to see it through.

_Finished with the Teen Titans!_

**Code Lyoko Gang- **Since I'm putting this in the Code Lyoko section if your looking at this it means you already know about the Code Lyoko Gang. So I'm not going to explain the characters

**Extra people-**

**Catwomen-**Catwomen? Hmmm, her stylesexy! She wears leather pants that have look like a big cat just torn some of the front off, shoe are open high-heals, and also has a leather-belly shirt (no making it a sports bra because she's in school) Weapon of choice is a wipe and she has a fascination with shiny objects. Je personality is that of a playful and sexy kitten.

**Riddick-**Riddick from the future and Kikyo's exboyfriend? Wears pants like Ulrich, army boots, and a tank-top (all of it in black) also wears goggles to help with his bright white eyes Weapons are blades**, daggers,** and any sharp object. Personality is a sharp headstrong back off kind. Riddick may hold parts of Kikyo's forgotten past.

_Well that's it for the extra characters!_

Ok if it sounds good state your opinion, if it sounds Bad tell me what you don't like.

Thanx for checking my story out!Blackraven51


	2. Demons In A New World

**I don't own the characters. But it doesn't mean I can't change them. Doesn't it?**

**On with the story**

**(In the Feudal Era with Inuyasha and everyone)**

"Kagome where are you going?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"What do you care Inuyasha!"

Kagome was mad at Inuyasha again. Kikyo just stood back and watch the couple ague.

"_Maybe I shouldn't of asked."_ Kikyo thought to herself. Out of nowhere a guest of wind came through. IT was Kouga.

"Hey Kagome ready to go?"

"Yes I am." Kagome said firmly

"Hey where are you going?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded

"She's going with me mutt face"

Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha

"Are you ready to go?" Now Inuyasha looked mad yet he was heart broken.

"Yeah I am"

"Then let's go"

"Lets"

They both went over to the well. Kikyo jumped in and Inuyasha fallowed. Kagome looked over heart broken she wanted to make Inuyasha jealous but not to the point he'd leave her. Now Kagome felt really, really low. Then she made up her mind. IF Inuyasha liked Kikyo SO much more then her, then FINE she was better off without him.

**(In the "present")**

"Hey this isn't the place I've gotten out with Kagome before."

"I know we're in a different place"

They walked into the principle's office and registered for the school.

"So where are we know anyway?"

"We're at a school so we can learn some of the ways of the people here."

"Oh that's cool I guess."

**(Down with Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita)**

"Who are the new people?" Ulrich asked (remember they haven't changed out of the kimonos)

"Hey they look like their from Japan." Yumi said

"Way to point out the oblivious Yumi" Odd said being annoying again

"Shut up Odd." She snapped out

"Maybe we can go meet them" Aelita said innocently and friendly.

"Yeah we should show not everyone here are jerks"

**(Back with Kikyo and Inuyasha)**

"My name is Jim and I'll show you your rooms. Fallow me"

"Thank you Jim" Kikyo trying to sound enthused

"Yeah whatever" Inuyasha said just being annoyed Kikyo heard it and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey what did you do that for?"

"Inuyasha we're trying to make a good impression."

"Yeah, yeah I remember"

**(In the Dorms)**

"This is your room. Inuyasha was it? Yeah there's no going up to the girls half during the night and your not allowed in your room from 10AM to 7Pm Diner is at 6PM and Breakfast at 7Am. Now Kikyo if you'll fallow me upstairs."

"Inuyasha get some different clothes on and leave your sword in your room. See you outside in a few." She whispered under her breath.

"Yeah whatever."

Jim and Kikyo walked up to her room.

"Rule basically the same thing I told your friend'

"Yeah thanks" Jim left and she went into her room and changed into in a belly Tea shirt that's dark blue and has writing on it(Writingdemon and proud of it) and jean short-shorts, army boots, and her hair is pulled back in a long braid. (like the movie tomb raider) and went outside to find Inuyasha dressed in Pants (like Ulrich's) big Army boots and a red tea shirt (by the way all his clothes are red except his boots they're black).

"I see you found something _besides_ that old Kimono" She said annoyingly

"Yeah, believe it or not."

The Lyoko gang walks up to them.

"HI I'm Odd, this is Ulrich."

"Hello nice to meet you."

"… Yumi"

"Hi ya."

"…Aelita"

"Hello welcome to our school."

"… and Jeremy."

"How's it going?"

"Boy people in this place are sure friendly" Inuyasha said in a mono tone voice with his head behind his head trying to look so cool.

"Inuyasha!"

"What it was a complement"

"Don't mind him. My name's Kikyo and that enthused one over there is Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you Kikyo" Aelita said kindly

"Yeah, yeah warm fuzzies all around. So when do we eat I'm starved."

Kikyo was getting irritated with Inuyasha rudeness. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Is that all you think about? You eat all that food and yet your so scrawny."

"Hey woman who you calling scrawny?" he calmed down for a sec. "Besides I'm not scrawny I'm scealth"

"I know that's what I say to." Odd said in agreement

"Whatever you call it. Sorry about that he can be friendly when he WANTS to."

"No problem Odd's like that to" Ulrich said friendly.

"Well it looks like your just in time breakfast is in 15 minutes." Yumi said reinsuring

"15 MINUTES! I think I'm gonna die." He said with a sick look on his face.

"I KNOW I THINK THE SAME THING!" Odd said

"Anyways nice to have new students here at the academy" Jeremy finally said

"Look out guys here comes Sissy and the nerd squad " Yumi said

"So we have NEW nerds on campus?"

"Who you calling a nerd!" Inuyasha jumped up.

"Inuyasha calm down."

"There's no New nerds here you guys are always here." Odd said making jokes again

"Pipe down you idiot." She said annoyed as she left

"Hey I just noticed something. YOU TWO HAVE DOG EARS, CLAWS, AND FANGS!" Odd said in shock.

"Yeah what about them pipsqueak?"

"Nothing I just thinks that's awesome."

Everyone looked over at Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kikyo's ears went down trying to hind them.

"It's nothing really…"

"Lair."

By this time Kikyo was fed up of Inuyasha's attitude. She walked up behind him and knocked him in the back of the head.

"I'm sorry he has no manners"

Inuyasha finished rubbing his head

"So… you people have any demons here?"

Kikyo's eye's widened as she ran to cover his mouth

"What are demons?" Odd asked curious

"Nothing but a figment of his imagination"

"No there not you of all demons should know that"

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"SHUT! UP!"  
"Fine whatever, not like they know what we are anyway"

"I'm sorry"

"No problem" Ulrich replied

"Hey do you mined coming with me for awhile?" Jeremy asked

"Sure, for what?" Kikyo asked pleasantly

"I need to see something"

"Jeremy what are you doing?" Aelita asked

"Taking them to the lab"

"But that's secret"

"These aren't humans I'm sure"

"I hope you know what your doing"

"I do trust me, Fallow me"

"Alright" She turned to Inuyasha "We're going with these people, they don't know anything about demons so KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

"Alright let's go"

"Alright fallow me"

Jeremy lead them into the park and to the park and to the entrance to the sewers.

"Um excuse me Jeremy was it?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I do see anything special here"

"That because we haven't got there yet" Odd said as he opened the man-hole cover

"Hey I might be new to this place but I don't think that what that thing is for" Inuyasha pointed out

"It's not but we use it anyway" Yumi commented

"Alright if you say so come on Kilala"

"Mew…"

"Who that cat had three tails!" Odd said in amazement

"That's because it's a dem..." Inuyasha started to say before Kikyo covered his mouth

"He means that Kilala has a disease that caused her to have three tails" Kikyo tried to cover up

Every time Kikyo covered Inuyasha mouth it made Jeremy more suspicious. One by one everyone

Jumped into the hole until it was only Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Let's see what you got" Inuyasha bragged

"Ok I will"

Kikyo backed up then run towards the hole and about five paces she jumped on her hand them flipped into the hole.

"Damn you" Inuyasha mumbled to himself

"I herd that"

"Shit"

"I herd that too"

"Shut up!"

"No" She hollered from in the hole "Now get your ass down here"

"Fine"

He ran and also jumped down the hole without the latter. Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita watched in amazement.

"How come you didn't use the latter?" Ulrich questioned

"What latter?" She looked around "Oh, Um… I didn't see it"

"Lair"

"So… where are we going?" She said trying to distract everyone while she kicked Inuyasha

"Ouch"

"What?" Yumi asked

"Nothing he didn't say anything"

"Alright well then to the factory"

"Ok"

"What's a factory?" Inuyasha quietly asked Kikyo

"I have no clue"

"Your helpful"

"It's not like your doing much either"

"Shut up"

"No"

"Yes"

"Whatever"

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd grabbed their skateboards and Aelita and Jeremy grabbed their scooters. Then looked up at Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Don't worry we can keep up"

"Are you sure"

"Yes now quiet bugging me ok?" Inuyasha said impatient

"Ok, ok" Odd said sheepishly

Everyone got on their transpiration things and Kikyo and Inuyasha just ran after and to everyone's amaze was able to keep up. They finally reached the stop where they had to climb up once again. Kikyo and Inuyasha not having to worry about vehicles walked over to the hole. It was an covered so Kikyo figured out that it was where they were to go.

"Inuyasha"

"Yeah?"

"Help me up"

"You mean you want a boost up""

"Exactly"

"Fine"

Once again Kikyo took a few steps back and jumped onto Inuyasha's hands, there Inuyasha threw her up and she landed perfectly on the ground. Then shortly after Inuyasha took one leap and landed close to Kikyo without any effort.

"Nice" Kikyo complemented

"I do my best"

"This could take awhile"

"Humans…"

"Don't go there"

"What it's the truth"

"Well… Inuyasha we need to fit in here so you have to act normal. Well… as normal as you can be"

"It's not my fault there's mortals here"

"True but just trust me"

"Alright"

"Good I think they're finally done"

"Finally"

"I agree people here are slow but just learn to be patient"

"I'll try, no promises"

"That's good now come on there finally going"

"Bout time"

_You try so hard Inuyasha…_Kikyo thought to herself

Everyone ran into the first floor of the factory

"Wait until there's a rope free, then…" Yumi started to say until she realized that Inuyasha and Kikyo were already waiting for them to get down.

"You go into the elevator" Aelita showed them

"Alright then, thank you Aelita"

"Ya, thanks"

Everyone rushed into the elevator and down into the lab where Inuyasha and Kikyo marveled at the technology it held.

"Alright then Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd escort Kikyo and Inuyasha to the scanners" Jeremy instructed

"What about me Jeremy?" Aelita asked

"You stay here with me"

"Alright Jeremy" Ulrich said "Still is it a scan or Lyoko?"

"A scan first"

"Alright" Yumi responded

"This way" Odd teased

"Don't push it mister" I don't see you with claws

"Aaaa… yeah I was just teasing" He said sheepishly

"Inuyasha don't scare him"

"I wasn't I was just teasing"

"You'll get use to it, trust me on this one" Kikyo whispered to Odd

"Good to know"

After reaching the scanners Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi lead Inuyasha, and Kikyo to the scanners and before they closed they gave instructions.

"Just keep still and nothing else" Ulrich cautioned

"Yeah and keep your eyes closed it's BRIGHT in there!" Odd jumped in the way

"ODD!" Yumi got after him

"What!"

There doors closed and Kikyo remained completely still with her eyes closed, Inuyasha on the other hand didn't listen to the advice Odd had given. The lights turned on.

"SON OF A…" was all they herd of Inuyasha yelling before the door closed

"What a temper" Yumi mentioned as the door closed

"Yeah I guess" Ulrich responded

"So what do you think of them?" Odd finally asked

"I think their nice" Yumi said

"I'm not completely sure yet" Ulrich said uncertain

"Well I like them so there." Odd

The elevator opened

"So, Jeremy what are the results?" Ulrich asked while the three of them walked over

"They're not even human…"

MAWHAHA I'm EVIL! I only cut it off there so I could find a place to start next time. Sorry it took me so long my school started all these exams so I stayed off the computer. So…yeah… you know the code you read and now you review.


End file.
